Angel's Story
by Yuki101
Summary: Do you remember Angel? Ya know cute girl, pink hair, almost initiated into the Purple Dragons, lives with her Gramma? How did she end up living with her Gramma? How did she end up almost initiated into the PD's? Find out here! Rated T for later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Y'all it's me, Yuki101! I know it's been a long while since I've put up like an actual story but here's one! And I'll be working on this shere story until I figure out how to move on with How I Met the Hyperforce. This story is based off of a rp that a friend of mine and I were working on so some credit goes to her. Shredder, you are one awesome girl! Yes, her code-name was Shredder.

Do you remember Angel? Ya know cute girl, pink hair, almost initiated into the Purple Dragons, lives with her Gramma? I've noticed that out of all of the TMNT characters, she's like the only one without a bio. I was like "Hey! What gives? Is there something wrong with Angel? She's deserves a good bio!" That's when it hit me. I realized that since nobody else would come up with one, I would. It got me thinking. Where did she come from? What's her family like? How did she end up living with her Gramma? How did she end up almost initiated into the PD's? Did she always have pink hair? So many questions popped up that I started writing. I think that this is good but, I want you to decide. Rated T for later language.

I do not own Angel, Ryan, or the TMNT. They belong to their original creators Eastman and Laird. You guys rock!

**Angel's Story**

**Chapter One**

_" ... And it shall come to pass that the Destined Child shall be born on the thirteenth day of the eighth month. The Destined Child shall have a mark that signifies itself as the host of the Great Red Dragon. When the Child comes upon its seventeenth year, it shall awaken its powers and with it the Great Red Dragon."_

"Mother, are you sure?" Richard asked

"I'm quite positive, Richard, that this child, your child, is the Destined Child that the Prophecy foretold of a century ago." Mother, or Mary, responded

"But ... Why Angel? Why my little girl?" He asked

"I do not know but when do we Dragon Tamers ever truly know anything, hm?" Mary told her son

"So it may not be Angel after all?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Did I say that? No, I did not. I may not know everything but, I do know that your daughter, my grandaughter, is the Destined Child." Mary told her son as she placed a firm hand onto his shoulder. "We can help her through this. We must prepare her for what is to come and we must protect her from what is her birthright. At least, until she is ready to know the truth." Then she placed her hand back onto her lap.

Richard nodded. "But her birthmark ...?"

"What of it?"

"It's a dragon that circles up her right hand and wrist."

"That is the mark of which the Prophecy foretold." Mary responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What should I tell ... Lee?" He asked

"What have you told her?" Mary asked

Richard hung his head.

"You haven't told her anything!" Mary exclaimed

"I'm sorry Mother, but I only did it to protect her!"

She sipped her tea. "I see." She gazed into the contents of her half-full cup of tea. "You realize that you'll have to tell her soon, you know. You do realize this, right?"

"Of course I do, Mother! It's just ... I never expected to tell her so soon. I mean .." he sighed "Dragon Tamers are only ever supposed to be male but ..."

"I know that, son, but we must look past appearances and train her for what is to come on her 17th." Mary responded.

"I know but ... She's only a baby. My daughter was born only a few days ago and now I have to believe that she's either going to be our savior or destroy the world. Why Angel? Why couldn't it have been some other child?"

"Think about it, son. Do you really want any child other than yours to handle this power?"

"No"

"Would any other child be able to handle it? Would they have the right training to handle it?"

"They probably wouldn't." He admitted

"You see. Angel is the one. Our little Angel is the only one who can handle it as long as she is prepared in time for it."

"I understand." He glanced at his wristwatch. "It's 3:00. Time to take the wife and baby home."

"Go. I'll be hearing from you again soon enough"

_6 Years Later ..._

"Wrong! Angel that's wrong! Keep your left shoulder up! If you don't then it'll be too easy for someone to murder you!"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" a 6-year-old girl cried out from the ground. She had jet-black spiky hair that reached her chin and brown eyes that often looked like milk-chocolate. She got up from the ground then as she was walking towards her dad she tripped, over her own feet nontheless.

Her father sighed and shook his head. Where did he go wrong? But then again she was only 6 and this was her second week. Still, he had roughly 11 years to go until he had to deal with her powers. Who would've thought that his daughter would be gifted like this. To be the host of the Red Dragon is an honor unto itself.

"Angel?" Her father asked. She was still a child, even if she was destined for greatness, she was still just a child. And children need to be cared for.

"Yes daddy ... er .. I mean sensei? I'm sorry. I meant sensei!" Angel tried to cover her little slip-up.

"I know you did. How about we head in for a snack? You did well today. We'll work on your posture later." He instructed

"Yes sensei" Angel bowed in respect towards her father

"Let's go home" He smiled.

"Can you give me a piggyback ride, daddy?" Angel asked giving him the irresistable puppy dog face.

Richard had no choice but to give in to his little girls' bambi eyes. "Sure. Why not?" He lowered himself for Angel to climb onto his back. It was when he was standing upright that he heard it.

ROOOAAARRR!

"Daddy?" Angel gripped her father's shoulders tightly, "What was that?"

_'So she'd heard it too, huh? Looks like it's starting but, she still too young to know about all of this!' _He thought then responded to his daughter. "I don't know. But I think that it's time to go home."

"But Daddy ... It's gonna rain soon!"

"All the more reason to hurry then. Right, Butterfly?"

Angel giggled, "Righ Papi-o!" Angel hung onto her daddy as they ran home. Well he was running while she was riding on his back. 5 minutes later, they were back at the house.

"I didn't know you were so fast, daddy! It's like-like-like ... like you're a superhero!" Angel exclaimed

"I don't know about superhero but you know I'd do anything to protect my little butterfly princess."

Angel smiled then she ran inside to see her Mommy. Who was talking to a strange man with a short black goatee. "ommy! Guess what? Guess what?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mommy turned towards her daughter.

"I rode piggyback on Daddy's back and we were going superfast. Like he was the Flash! You know, like a superhero! It was really really! Oh ... hi there Mr. Dude."

"Angel sweetie, this is Mr. Kuwait. He's come to speak with your father about something important."

"... Okay!" She smiled a little then went into her room. She listened for when Mommy, Daddy, and Mr. Kuwait went into Daddy's office. When they did, she crawled into the ventilation duct and kept on crawling until she was at the air vent leading into her father's office.

"... And I'm telling you Drubard, she's not ready."

"Of course she is."

"She's only 6!"

"The age where all Dragon Tamers are supposed to meet their dragon and use their powers."

"Except for her. Everyone except for Angel. I know that! I've lived long enough to see-"

"- that you are wrong."

"I'm not!" Richard sighed. "Drubard ... I know we've been friends for a long time and you may have been right on numerous occassions except for this one."

"What do you mean, Xalybon?"

"Do not call me that in my house, Gorshite! Look ... my daughter is the host of the Great Red Dragon. She is the Destined Child of which the prophecy foretold of more than a century ago."

"The Destined Child as in THE Destined Child?"

"The very same."

"How long do we have?" Drubard asked

"11 years ... maybe less."

"Then we'll have to convince her to relinquish her powers unto another."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hosts and Dragon Tamers are only ever supposed to be male. There has never been a female in our line ... ever! So why should it start now?"

"... We don't know but we do know this -" Richard started

"I may not have understood when she was a baby but I do understand now. Angel is very strong and brave, much like her father, and sometimes she may act like a goofball or a klutz but that's because she doesn't know how to express herself. She's also trying to act like a ninja _wherever_ she is." Lee-Anne explained

"Are you trying to tell me that your daughter may be listening in on this very conversation?"

Angel's eyes widened at what she just heard. Then a speck of dust fell gently onto the bridge of her nose. "Ah - Ah - Ah - Ah - ACHOO!" With that sneeze, she fell down the ventilation duct and into the office. She looked up and saw the surprised, shocked, and somewhat amused faces of her parents and Mr. Kuwait. "Um ... hi."

"Sweetie, how long were you listening up there?"

"Long enough." Angel told them as she dusted herself off, "What is it about some dragon that I'm supposed to be? Huh? What is it? Daddy? Mommy? What are you hiding from me?"

"Sweetie ... We want to tell you everything and we will soon but now is not the time." Her mother told her as she gave her daughter a hug.

"What are you talking about, Mommy?"

"I'm sorry, baby. You need to forget all of this. Just for a little while, sweetie." Lee-Anne gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't understand. What's going on, Mommy? Daddy?" Angel looked between her parents.

Lee-Anne retreated to where her husband and Mr. Kuwait were. Richard clasped his hands together as if in prayer. He began to mutter in a voicce so low that Angel almost couldn't hear it but, she heard it.

"Enim fo rethguad, ho!

Os uoy evol I!

Seiromem eht sserper

Ees ot ton uoy rof hsiw I.

Noos niaga seiromen eseht revocer lliw uoy.

Nogard Der ythgim,ho!

Rethguard ym htiw eno emoceb!

Yaw eht reh wohs!

Tuo reh pleh!

Reh revo hctaw!

Emoc ot si taht regnad yna morf reh tcetorp!"

Angel's whole body was surrounded by a white light. When the light vanished, Angel was on the floor sleeping. Although, there was something different about her now. Her once jet-black hair was now a light-pink and her birthmark had dissappeared.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Drubard?" He turned his attention to his old friend/rival while his wife went to take care of little Angel.

"I believe your son has come to visit but, like your daughter, has witnessed a scene not meant for child-like eyes."

"Hey! I'm 12 now! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ryan told off Mr. Kuwait.

"I'm sorry, Ryan but, we can't risk either of you to know about this yet. It's too dangerous. Much too dangerous for the two of you to know now."

"I don't want pink hair!" He argued

His father chuckled. "Not to worry, Ryan. You won't get pink hair." He smiled gently down at his son then he assumed the same pose as before and before Ryan could try to run out of the room, he began to chant.

"Enim fo nos, ho!

Os uoy evol I!

Seiromem eht sserper

Ees ot ton uoy rof hsiw I.

Noos niaga seiromem eseht revocer lliw uoy."

The same glowing white light surrounded his son. Once it vanished, he saw his son was also passed out on the floor. Richard picked his son up in his arms and walked to the door. "Drubard, we'll resume this conversation again some other time. Now if you don't mind, get out of my house."

"It was nice seeing you again, Richard. Farewell. Until another time then, old friend." Drubard left the house.

_'Sleep tight, dragons. Soon I'll have that Dragon Blade of Power and the girl's power. Soon I shall rule and all will bow to me!'_ He thought as he walked down the drive.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all sorry bout my dissappearance. I had this chapter half done for the longest time but I just couldn't figure out how to end it. So here it is. If y'all have any comments, criticisms or anything to offer feel free to review or PM me. Enough with that though! On with the show before Raph decided to chuck his sai at me. *sweatdrops* Trust me. It's not the first time he's done it to me ... Okay Mikey dodged and it hit me but still! Raph hit me with a sai! It's not fun! Not fun at all!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They now belong to whoever the hell owns them now. All I own is this plot.

Chapter Two

Three weeks later, Angel and Ryan were going about their lives as normal as they could not knowing that they were missing one crucial memory. Anyways, it was 9:00 p.m. and it was Angel was being tucked into bed while Ryan stood by in the doorframe watching his baby sister being tucked in by their mom. Dad was in his study. Today, he'd recieved a sword that was supposed to have been Great - Granpop's and somehow also connected to this legend about a dragon. Anyways, Mom was singing to Angel. And Angel was almost out.

"**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**

**Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**

**Brown paper packages tied up with strings**

**These are a few of my favorite things**

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**

**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**

**Silver white winters that melt into springs**

**These are a few of my favorite things**

**When the dog bites**

**When the bee stings**

**or when I'm feeling sad**

**I just remember my favorite things**

**And then I don't feel so bad**"

Angel shut her eys and hugged her stuffed animal, a small green turtle named Shelly, close to her.

"Ryan?" Mom came out of Angel's room to check on her son, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm okay."

"How about you play on your Nintendo game?"

"The one in my room? Crusin' Worlds?" He asked excitedly

His mother laughed. "Yes. That one. Go ahead and have some fun."

"Thanks, Mom!" Ryan ran off to his room down the hall excited that he could have a chance to play his game.

Mother watched her son go into his room and once she heard his game start up, she walked towards where she knew Father was. In his study. Father had his reading glasses on and was scrutinizing the sword before. It was a jet-black blade with strange characters written on it in red, and a golden hilt.

"How are things going with the sword?" Mother asked as she ruffled her husband's curly brown hair.

"not well, I'm afraid." He responded to his wife. "I've been able to decipher some of the characters. So far I have 'Only the Angel will be able to use this blade.' Over here," He pointed to a character by the hilt, "it says something about 'death or fears becoming real.' I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Have you heard from your friend again?" She asked

"Last I heard was that I either give up Angel's power and surrender the blade to him or we'll suffer greatly."

"When you say 'we' ...?"

"He was referring to you, me, and Angel. He doesn't want anything to do with Ryan for some reason. I'm thankful though."

"Have you told your mother about this?"

"She told me that she'll take the children as far away from here as she could, when it happens."

"When?"

"Yes, Lee-Anne. When."

"It's one of those prophecies, isn't it?"

"Actually ... it's a vision of the future. My Mother saw this several days ago ago. We would suffer in a fire but, our children would survive."

"How ...?"

"Angel protects them from the fire. I'm not sure how but she does it."

"In a fire?"

"Yes. A fire. A house fire. I don't know how it starts but that's supposed to happen."

"Did she say when?"

"All she said was 'Soon.' I dunno how soon is 'soon' but it's going to happen."

"Did she say where?"

"She said something bout New York but, I'm not sure."

"What - ?" Mother was interrupted by a large 'CRASH!' coming from the living room.

"The CHILDREN!" The parents yelled in unison. Then they ran out the door and came face-to-face with Gorshite.

"So dragons, are you ready to give up the blade and the girl's power?" Gorshite asked from beside the living room's former bay window. Said window is now scattered in pieces around his feet.

"Never!" Richard told him.

"I won't let you have my child!" Lee-Anne said angrily.

"That power is destined to be mine and I will have it with or without your cooperation."

"Hey Mom? Dad? What's going on?" It was Ryan. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and red gym shorts. He was clearly ready for bed. "I could hear you over my game. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing son. Now go back to bed." Richard told his son calmly.

Ryan ignored his father and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Forget the boy. All you need to do is fork over the girl, her power, and the blade. Or else a terrible tragedy will befall your precious family." Gorshite sneered.

"What girl? What's going on?" Ryan asked, clearly confused about what was going on.

Gorshite was about ready to respond when Lee-Anne interrupted.

"No! Leave him out of this, Gorshite! Leave him alone!"

"No! I will tell him." Gorshite turned to Ryan. "Son, your father and I are mystical dragons and your sister is a half-dragon as well. I want her power and the magical blade that your father is in possession of."

Ryan blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Okay. You guys are crazy. I'm going to bed. Nite!" Ryan left for his room and shut the door, clearly not believing what he was just told.

Gorshite turned back to the parents. "The Dragon Blade, if you will unless ... you want your children to be harmed."

Lee-Anne looked between her husband and Gorshite. She didn't know what to do. The sword was clearly dangerous, or why else would he want it. But if she didn't then her children, her only children, would be hurt or worse killed.

"What if we don't?" Lee-Anne asked.

"Lee-Anne!" Richard raised his voice

"Darling, hush. It'll be alright."

"If you don't hand over the blade, then I'll take your darling Princess Angel and the Blade and I'll raise her as my own. We'll rise to power and she won't know any better. As long as she doesn't know you, she'll be fine. She'll be the perfect little daughter that anyone could ask for." The parents' eyes widened. He was going to steal their baby? This would not happen!

"No! I won't let you have her you ... you creature!" Lee-Anne raised her voice. He wouldn't have her daughter! He may have the Dragon Blade of Power but her will NOT have her only daughter.

"Make your decision." Gorshite commanded

"Neither," Richard responded, "You will have neither our daughter nor the Blade."

"If I can't have the girl then NO ONE WILL!" Gorshite transformed into a golden dragon with blood-red eyes and underbelly.

"Lee! Go! Save the kids! I'll deal with him!" Richard transformed into a silver dragon with golden eyes and a baby-blue underbelly.

"But- "

"Lee, I can handle this. Now go. Run. Save yourself and the kids."

"No! I won't run. I won't leave! Not without you!"

"How terribly cute and bad. Prince Xalybon, it's time for you to say goodbye to your sweetheart." Gorshite then fired fired a fire-ball from his mouth straight at Lee-Anne. Lee-Anne ducked and the fireball hit the wall behind her. The wall was soon covered in flames which led to the whole house being on fire.

"Lee! Go!" Richard ordered his wife

"I told you no! I'm not leaving! Not without you."

"What about the kids?" Richard asked

"Ryan can take care of her until help comes along."

Richard nodded. "Get behind me, Lee. This is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Lee nodded then hid behind her husband. Let the fight between dragons begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: I coulda swore I had this thing up before

Angel: It was half-done on your laptop ...

Yuki: But ... but ... I thought

Angel: You thought wrong!

Yuki: What crawled up you're ass?

Angel: #glares at me#

Yuki: What? I didn't do anything!

Angel: You and your obsession with ENVY!

Yuki: What ... He's hot!

Angel: He's also PURE EVIL!

Yuki: SO WHAT? He's frickin' BADASS! He's sarcastic, rude, devious, sneaky, sadistic #sighs# Just the kinda guy any girls dreams of

Angel: Need I remind you you have a BOYFRIEND! One you've been neglecting for ENVY!

Yuki: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! It's not my fault! He's also had Band Practice after school! What am I supposed to do after I'm done with my college work! Honestly! Plus, he's a friggin' SENIOR! Get a grip!

Angel: #glares# Yuki ...

Yuki: Go make out with Mikey already!

Angel: #blushes# J-just do the disclaimer

Yuki: Mmm ... No.

Angel: Why?

Yuki: Cuz I'm lazy

Angel: You just don' wanna admit the lack of ownership right?

Yuki: Yeppers! ^_^

Angel: Yuki ... just admit it.

Yuki: Why should I?

Angel: That guy, Chase?

Yuki: What about him?

Angel: He's a lawyer, right?

Yuki: #has shifty eyes# Maybe ...

Angel: Do you want him to come 'round?

Yuki: #sighs# No ...

Angel: Then say it

Yuki: Wha?

Angel: Say it.

Yuki: But don't I - ?

Angel: No. Now say it.

Yuki: But can't I - ?

Angel: No.

Yuki: Please, Angel?

Angel: KAMI-SAMA DAMMMIT, YUKI! JUST FRICKIN' SAY IT! *pulls out a Winry-sized-wrench*

Yuki: W-Where'd you get that?

Angel: Winry's letting me borrow it. And no she won't get you a State Alchemist watch. How can she if Edward won't even let her near his own1 No say the FRIGGIN DISCLAIMER!

Yuki: Okay. Okay. Don't have to be so wrenchy. Geez. #clears throat# I do not own anything FMA or TMNT related. They belong to Arakawa-sensei and Nickalodeon. I also do not own the song "My Immortal." It belongs to Evanescence and is sung by the goddess that is Amy Lee!

Angel: Wrenchy?

**Chapter 3**

Ryan opened his door quickly when the fire came to his room. He barged into Angel's room. Angel was still sleeping, holding Shelly close to her. As if he were her lifeline. Yes, Shelly was a boy. How'd Ryan find out? His little sister told him so.

Ryan gently nudged his baby sister awake. "Angel? Baby sis? Come on. It's time to wake up."

Angel opened her brown eyes slowly, "Big brother?"

"Yeah, Ange. It's me." He smiled at his baby sister, "Come on. We're going somewhere."

"Okay!" Angel climbed out of bed in a pretty red and white nightgown with a pink bow in the middle with Shelly in her arms. He would never understand her fascination with the color red. She's supposed to like pink. Be girly. Do ballet. All that stuff. But nooo. She's next to obsessed with the color red. Dad's teaching her self-defense at age SIX! And she acts more like a guy than anything. Ryan's glad though. He didn't think that he would be able to handle it if his sis was a girly girl.

Ryan picked up his 6-year-old baby sister, kicked down her door, and carried her out of her room.

Angel looked around and saw all of the fire tearing down her house. "What's going on, Brother? Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Bad people are here to hurt us. I need to get us out. I'm not sure where Mom or Dad are." He told his sister, "But I'm sure they're okay!" He said quickly after seeing Angel's scared face.

Ryan looked up and saw that there was a bit of ceiling about to fall on top of them.

"NO!" Ryan raised his voice then ducked his head down. Angel raised a hand to the ceiling. It never hit them. Ryan looked up. They were encased in a reddish-orange bubble, a shield of sorts. "How?"

"Red taught me" Angel smiled

"Who's Red?" Ryan asked

"Red Dragon, silly! He taught me this so I could protect myself and my family and my friends. Neat, huh?" Angel was clearly excited about what she had accomplished.

"Angel, can you keep it going? Until we're out of the house?" Ryan asked his sister

"Ah-huh!" Angel nodded. Ryan then started running with his baby sister in his arms. The house was falling apart around them but Angel was keeping the Samuels siblings safe. The pair jumped out of the living room window onto the grassy lawn. They both brushed off some soot that was on their clothes. Shelly was okay, by Angel's standards. A few police cars and firetrucks were already there. Ryan picked up Angel and ran down the small driveway to where the policemen were. As soon as they reached the street, however, the house blew up.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cuz your prescence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone!_

"NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" Angel yelled as she tried to get out of her older brother's arms but failed

"Angel. No." Ryan said softly holding back his own tears. He had to be strong. He couldn't afford to show weakness. Not at this time. He had to help Angel. he never expected this to happen but still. He had to be there for her. To help her understand. Mom and Dad were dead and they were never coming back.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

"Ryan! They're in there! Mommy and Daddy are still in the house!" Angel yelled, "We gotta get them out of there!"

"No, Angel. They're not in there. Not anymore." Ryan spoke softly

_You used to captivate me by your resignating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

"Then ... where are they?" Angel asked

"They're ... in Heaven."

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

"Will they come back?"

"I don't think so."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been all alone all along_

"Will we see them again?"

"I hope so, Angel." Ryan and Angel looked up at the starry sky, "I truly hope so."

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me ..._

_Me ... oohh_

A pair of stars grew bright and twinkled at the kids. As if to say "Hello" or "We'll see you agin soon" or something like that. The kids were soon being taken care of by EMT's and Po-po's (my word for policemen). They were going to stay the night at the station. Their Grandmother was going to pick them up in the morning and they'd be in her care until otherwise said.

Meanwhile in the nearby forest ...

"Looks like they're gone ... Too bad. They didn't need to perish. If only they gave up the Blade and the girl. Everything would've been fine. Ah well! Not my business. I'll find the Dragon's Blade again later. I've got several hundred years behind me, what's a hundred more to use?" Gorshite looked across the street at the young children. One little girl staring up at the sky standing beside her elder brother whom was busy answering any questions that the adults had for them. "Soon, Angel. Soon you will be with me. Soon you will be my child. Soon you will hand over your power to me. Soon I will take over Auralea and claim it for myself. Soon everything will be mine. Nothing will stop me. Everything you own, everything you loved will be mine ..." Drubard turned tail and headed deep into the forest. Leaving the sad pair of children parentless and alone to deal with everything that the adults would throw their way that night.

Yuki: Hope you enjoyed that!

Angel: What the HELL DID YOU MEAN BY WRENCHY?

Yuki: Oh chill out, shorty.

Angel: WHO ARE YA CALLING SMALLER THAN A MICROSCOPIC TAMPON?

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey: O.O

Yuki: O.O

Angel: #blushes#

Yuki: Oookay then. Anyways. REVIEW! Reviews make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I know, it's been a while since I've worked on this story.

Angel: A while? You left me unconsious!

Me: No. That was in the Author's Note for A Change In Time.

Angel: What did you do to Mikey in there anyways?

Mikey: #walks out wearing a frilly pink dress, makeup gone overboard, and a red wig# How much longer do I have to wear this, Yuki?

Yuki: I dunno #shrugs#

Mikey: And why can't I take it off?

Yuki: Because I super glued it on and I have your Justice Force comics held as hostage.

Angel: Yuki ... Why did you have to do this to Mikey?

Yuki: Cuz he called me a shorty. ... DAMN IT! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A PUNY LIL PIPSQUEAK! WAAAAAHHH!

Leo, Raph, Mikey: O.o

Donnie: Angel, do the disclaimer before Yuki does something drastic.

Angel: #nods# Yuki10 does not own anything TMNT or FMA related. TMNT is owned by Nickelodeon. FMA is owned by Hiromu Arakawa. She only owns this plot. As such "Welcome To My Life" is owned by Simple Plan. 'It's Just You" is owned by LMNT. Both of which are great bands. I reccommend checking them out. For part of the argument between Ryan and I, she got the inspiration from The Lion King. Gramma's prayer was inspired by Mulan. I think I've covered everything now ... #looks towards the turtles# Where's the rope, gag, and or ducttape? Unless you can donate a wrench?

**Angel's Story**

**Chapter 4**

_7 Years Later ..._

"Angel, give it up!"

"NO! I won't!"

"Do it!"

"NO! I don' wanna!"

A thirteen-year-old died-purplette was currently arguing with her older brother. The pinkette was currently wearing a sleeveless light-blue hoodie, red cargo pants with a black belt. She wore purple fingerless gloves and elbow pads on both also wore two black, spiky bracelets on her wrists as well as bandages on each arm. Pink bandages that wound their way up her arms ending at her upper right arm and her left elbow. What caused this current display of sibling love? No one but these two would know. Ryan was wearing a dark-green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of tan boots.

"Angel, give it up! They're gone! They're not coming back!"

"You think I don't know that, doofus? I just want to honor their deaths is all!"

"Why should we? They never gave a crap about us, so why should we care about them?"

"Stop talking about them that way!" Angel raised her voice at her older brother with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes just bursting to overflow onto her cheeks.

"I'll talk about them however the hell I want to, Angel!"

"Stop being an idiot, Ryan!" She tried to sell her point one more time.

"If anyone's an idiot, it's gonna be you, Angel." He retorted which shocked her.

"W – Wha?"

"It's you who won't give up on Mom and Dad."

"Because they're our parents! Why shouldn't I care about them?"

"Because they abandoned us!" Ryan yelled

Angel gasped softly. That hurt. That really hurt.

"Excuse me" She walked over to the stairs.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Angel!"

"Oh no, _Brother_. Maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me." Angel called back over her shoulder.

"Is that supposed to be a damn challenge?" He asked

Angel turned around and glared down at him from her spot at the top of the stairs. "No. Just merely a warning. Remember who have here to be thankful for. If not for her then we would either be on the streets or in custody as wards of the state. Remember that." With that note she went into her room and slammed her door shut.

"Ryan, you are wrong to treat your sister that way. You are both your own individuals with wonderful opinions on things. You are not only friends but much more than that. You are siblings. Family. Can you _not _treat her as an enemy?" Gramma told her 19-year-old grandson.

"But Gramma! How can I be nice if she's being so difficult!"

"Ryan James Samuels! Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young man!" Gramma popped her grandson on the head with her old maroon colored cane that had a silver dragon face on top. The dragon face had a sapphire gem in its mouth keeping it said that it reminded her of the old stories of the Dragons Land where Dragons wandered free. Free to roam, fre to fly, free to be wherever and whoever they wanted to be. Gramma said that the face of this dragon was supposed to be a replica of the Great Red Dragon. Angel always thought that this cane was the coolest thing that she'd ever seen.

"Now what have you learned?" Gramma asked as she lowered her cane back to the floor and held the dragon-faced topper in her leather-like, old hands.

"Not to be a stupid-head" Ryan mumbled under his breath

"What was that?" Gramma raised an eyebrow at her young grandson

"Not to raise my voice at you, Gramma" Ryan said boredly.

"Good. Now apologize to your sister." Gramma ordered.

"Wha? Bu - But Gramma - "Ryan complained again

"No 'buts' about it. Now go!" Gramma ordered him much like a parent would.

"Yes Gramma" He groaned.

"Oh and Ryan?" She asked

"Yes Gramma?" He replied

"Be nice to your sister!" He winced then complied to her wish.

"Yes Gramma. I will."

"Good boy."

Ryan headed upstairs to his baby sister's room. On the front of her tan wooden door were the words

Angel's Room

Keep Out Ryan!

Ryan could hear some music coming from behind the door accompanied by his sister's singing.

**"Nobody ever lied straight to your face**

**Nobody ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think that I'm happy**

**But I'm not gonna be okay!**

**Everybody always got you what you wanted**

**Never had to work to get what's always there**

**You don't know what it's like**

**What it's like!"**

Ryan opened the door quietly and watched his baby sister sing her heart out with her eyes closed. Standing, just standing in the middle of her pale blue room that had the ceiling painting black with glow-in-the-dark stars on it. On her walls were posters of bands, dragons, and drawings that she drew. Drawings that she claimed were from dreams. Dreams of princes, princesses, knights and dragons. Angel had a small closet in one wall and next to said closet was her maroon dresser with the opposite wall was her tan-with-pale-pink flowers twin bed. It had two fluffy red pillows, a Beauty and the Beast comforter, and her dark-green stuffed turtle named Shelly. The only thing she had left of their old home. Maybe that was why she refused to give it up to the Garbageman.

**"To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**Feeling like you've been pushed around**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**What it's like!**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked whenyou're down**

**Feeling like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life"**

"Well done, Angel." Ryan spoke up as he clapped softly, "You were slightly off-key in places but otherwise very good."

"How would you know? You don't even like music," Angel crossed her arms over her chest as the next song on her mixed CD came on. Tearin' Up My Heart by N*SYNC, to be exact. "What did you want anyways?"

Ryan sighed, "Angel, I never said I didn't like music. I just don't very much like to listen to music."

"You sound like a grouchy old man when you talk like that. All because music reminds you of Mom and Dad."

"And you sound like a spoiled little brat with a parent complex," He smirked, "Hey waitasec. Wh're you calling grouchy?"

"It's better to have music than to be angry all the time! And by the way you're the grouchy old tiger who can't even keep a steady girlfriend cuz he's too incompetent to understand how to love."

"I'm not a grouchy old ... wait. What?"

"I'm not gonna repeat it. Either you understand it or you don't."

"Angel ... It's not like that," Ryan sighed, "Those girls. They don't get me. None of them do. They just want me so they can screw themselves senseless."

"And you go along with it ... why?"

"Cuz ... it feels good."

"You're a sick perv, ya know? I mean whenever you're not angry and that's basically all the time."

"I'm not angry all the time" Ryan told her, struggling to keep his voice even.

Angel walked over to her bed and picked up Shelly to hold in her arms. "Why did you even come here for? If you just came in here to yell at me, then you can just leave."

"I'm sorry" He mumbled

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry" He said a bit louder

"Still can't hear you" She sang

"I'm sorry, Angel! I'm sorry for the way I was acting towards you. I'm soory for not respecting your wishes. I'm just ... really sorry, lil' Sis." He told her and then he saw a rare sight. Angel was smiling.

"That's all I wanted to hear," She told him as she set Shelly on her bed, "I just wanted to hear that. Anyways I'm going out tonight."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Now tell me where."

"Some girls at school told me about this cool gang. Tonight's my initiation."

"What gang?"

"The Purple Dragons. After tonight, I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride! And then we'll be able to have some extra money. We can live in a nicer place. We can get some things that we really want." Angel smiled

"Angel, don't do it." He warned her

"Why? Is it too awesome for you?"

"No! That gang's a bad influence. You shouldn't join."

"Why? Is it not good eniugh for you? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Yes! No ..."

Angel glared at him, "Get out. Now."

"What?"

"LEAVE! Get out of my room now!" Angel yelled

"Don't you yell AT ME!"

Then JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NO!"

"LEAVE!"

"NO!"

"GET OUT!" Angel pushed him towards the door.

"You coulda just told me," Ryan said softly.

"What the hell do you think I was fucking yelling about, jerkface," she glared up at her older brother, "Now get out."

"Fine, fine. But you're not the only one who's going out tonight."

"Who're you screwing tonight? Amy?"

"Naw! It's a hottie named Kitty."

"Kitty huh?"

"Yeah, she's a total babe!"

Angel sighed, "That's what you said 'bout the last one but whatever. I'm not the one who's completely fucking myself up just to screw some girl senseless. Have fun, Jerk!" With that last word she slammed her bedroom door in Ryan's face.

"Angel! Open up this door, you little bitch! Open up! NOW!" He yelled through the door as he pounded his fists against it. Then there was a loud WHACK! and a "OW! Gramma ... What the hell was that for?" Another loud whack was heard.

"Do not speak to your sister in such a tone and watch your language, young man! You are not so old that I cannot bend you over my knee like a toddler."

Angel giggled at the thought of her older brother being spanked. She walked over to her window and looked out of it. She gazed up at the night sky filled with all of its tiny twinkling lights. She smiled and then frowned as her discussion with Ryan came to mind. He was really cursing her out in the beginning. All because she wanted to honor their parents' deaths. Was it wrong of her to want to do that? According to him, apparently it was. She didn't ask for much. A family that cared for her, friends to like her, and to one day find someone who loves her for just being herself. Out of her family, only her Gramma really cared for her. Angel didn't have many friends, if any, so she doesn't have anyone outside of her family that cares for her. Except for her neighbor, Casey Jones. He was a cool guy that she could go to whenever her brother really pissed her off. But other than him, she had no one. And as for the love thing ... she's only 13 for crying out loud! She's aloud to dream about something like that!

Angel then turned her head to face her clock that was on the wall to the left of her. It was a black and grey raccoon-shaped clock. It read 9:38 P.M.

Her eyes widened considerably. "Shit! I'm gonna be late! And that store's halfway cross town. How am I gonna get there in time?"

_You can do the things_

_That can't be done_

_You can win the fights_

_That can't be won_

Angel was freaking out as she pulled her hair up into pigtails and grabbed her black combat boots.

_When you're on a mission_

_You see it through_

_''cause this savin' the world thing_

_Is what you do_

She yanked open her door as she pulled on her boots while half-hopping down the stairs.

_That's the way it has to be_

_It just comes so naturally_

Of course once she manages to have them on, she ends up missing a stair and falls on the floor that was 3 feet away.

_It's just you_

_Doin' the immposible, it's you_

_You're practically unstoppable, it's you_

"Ow ..." She mumbled

_You're totally ontoppable_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

"I am ... OKAY!" She grinned as she hopped up onto her feet

_You're Kim Possible_

"I'm going out! See ya later, Grams!" Angel called over her shoulder as she darted out the front door.

"Angel, wait!" Gramma cried out trying to stop her but she was too late. She stood on the front porch and watched where Angel ran off to. Instead of yelling after her grandchild, like so many others would have, she settled for a prayer instead. "Ancestors, watch over Angel. Keep her safe. Bring my Angel back to me before it's too late."


End file.
